You're Beautiful
thumb|397px Título original: 미남이시네요 / Minami Shineyo Género: '''Comedia Romantica '''Episodios: 16 Cadena: SBS Soundtrack: 'You're Beautiful Soundtrack '''Doblaje: You're Beautiful Doblaje ' '''Período de emisión: 07 de Octubre al 26 Noviembre del 2009 Drama relacionado: '''Ikemen Desu Ne (versión japonesa) , Fabulous★Boys (version taiwanesa) Sinopsis Go Mi Nyu (Gemma como la conocen en el convento) una chica muy inocente que quiere ser monja, ya que siempre ha vivido en un convento, en donde siempre se mete en líos sin querer. Go Mi Nyu , tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Go Mi Nam cuyo sueño es ser cantante para poder conocer a su madre, ya que fueron abandonados en un orfanato al morir su padre. Un día un hombre misterioso aparece frente a Go Mi Nyu pidiendole que se haga pasar por su hermano (Go Mi Nam ) mientras éste se recupera de una operación, ya que ha sido elegido para convertirse en el cuarto miembro del grupo A.N.JELL, la banda más popular de Corea. Al integrarse a la banda, Go Mi Nyu lucha tratando de mantener oculta su verdadera identidad:. Esto le es difícil puesto que tiene que convivir con los otros 3 miembros de A.N.JELL, los cuales son hombres con personalidades totalmente opuestas y diferentes entre sí. Kang Shin Woo , el guitarrista de A.N.JELL, un chico solitario y aun así maduro para su edad, Jeremy es el hiperactivo y alegre baterista de la banda y por utlimo esta el perfeccionista y obsesivo Hwang Tae Kyung , el líder y vocalista de A.N.JELL, el descubre la verdad que encierra el nuevo miembro. Sin embargo, un secreto une los destinos de Mi Nyu y Tae Kyung , una verdad que pondra a prueba los sentimientos que ha nacido entre ellos y que puede llevarlos por distintos rumbos. ¿Nacera el amor en la inocente Mi Nyu ? ¿Hwang Tae Kyung perdonara a su madre quien lo abandono? left ''A.N.JELL'' *Jang Geun Suk es Hwang Tae Kyung thumb|355px * Kang Soo Han es Tae Kyung (niño) *Park Shin Hye es Go Mi Nam/Go Mi Nyu *Jung Yong Hwa es Kang Shin Woo *Lee Hong Ki es Kang On Yu/Jeremy '''Otros *UEE es Yoo He Yi (Hada falsa) *Bae Geu Rin es Sa Yu Ri (presidente del club de fans) *Kim In Kwon es Ma Hoon Yi (manager de Mi Nam ) *Choi Ran es Choi Mi Ja (tía de Mi Nam & Mi Nyu ) *Jang Won Young es el fotógrafo de Nara Daily News *Kim Sung Ryung es Mo Hwa Ran (madre secreta de Tae Kyung) *Jung Chan es el Presidente Ahn *Choi Soo Eun es Wang Kko Di (coordinadora y estilista) *Kim Min Chan es un bailarín *Lee Joo Yeon es un miembro de Before School (cameo) *Tae Hwang es parte del equipo *Yoo Seung Ho (cameo, ep 9) *Oh Hee joon (cameo, ep 15) como el real Go Mi Nam no se ve su rostro *Kim Hyo Yeonm *Yoo So Young *Kahi Producción *'Productor:' Hong Sung Chang *'Guionistas:' Hong Jung Eun / Hong Mi Ran Curiosidades *Junto a Boys Before Flowers, es de los dramas juveniles mas exitosos de los ultimos años. *Park Shin Hye se la comparó con Yoon Eun Hye, ya que realizó un trabajo similar en The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince. *En el capitulo 1 sale After School bailando "Diva". *En realidad, el primero en darse cuenta de que Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu) era mujer fue Kang Shin Woo, y lo confirma en el capitulo 2, cuando Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu) discute con su manager sobre el regreso de su hermano. *En el capítulo 2, mientras Go Mi Nam está ensayando la coreografía, se pueden apreciar las banderas de Puerto Rico y República Dominicana pintadas en el graffiti que aparece en la pared. *En el capitulo 3 Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu), el manager y la estilista bailan Sorry, Sorry de Super Junior. *En el episodio 4 Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu) está aprendiendo nombres de algunos artistas y dice todos los nombre de los integrantes de Super Junior. de Hannah Montana. *En el capítulo 5, cuando Hwang Tae kyung cambia su estilo, se escuchan las canciones de Miley Cyrus "The climb",Kellie Pickler "Best Days of your life" y Pink "Please Don't leave me". *En el capitulo 8,se puede escuhar escuchar la canción "He could be the one" de Hannah Montana, y otra vez la canción "Best days of your life". *En el capitulo 9 cuando estan en la disco celebrando se escuchan las canciones de Lady Gaga-love game y de los Black eyed peas- bom bom *En el capitulo 10 cuando el manager y la asesora de imagen hablan sobre la historia de Goo Mi Nam se escucha la cancion de You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift. *En el capitulo 13 cuando TK hace el fan meeting cantan la cancion '''"Fly me to the stars" '''de Frank Sinatra. *You're Beautiful fue un drama muy elogiado debido a su trama y exitoso reparto. *En el 2009, 2PM hizo una parodia de You're Beautiful. WooYoung interpretó a Go Mi Nam. *En el 2012, este drama renació como un musical, la producción musical de la compañia Cincinnati ha anunciado sus planes para introducir a You're Beautiful dentro de la escena de Broadway, con actuaciones musicales de alineación. El nuevo drama musical se basará en la historia original del drama. *En 2013, se estrenó la versión taiwanesa. *En la versión japonesa, Jang Geun Suk aparece como cameo en el capítulo 8. *En el primer capitulo de la version taiwanesa Park Shin Hye realiza un cameo camo la chica que escucha musica en la capilla. *A pesar de no haber debutado con su banda aun en Corea, Yonghwa fue elegido debido a su buena apariencia como uno de los ANJELL. Ya que los otros miembros estaban en Japón, él debía viajar regularmente alli para presentarse junto a ellos. *En la primer presentacion de CNBLUE en Corea fueron Hongki, Park Shin Hye, Geun Suk y miembros del staff del drama como muestra de amistad y apoyo a Yong Hwa. En el documental BLUETORY se puede ver incluso la buena relacion de ANJELL con los miembros de CNBLUE. *Lee Hong Ki, Jung Yong Hwa, Jang Geun Suk y Park Shin Hye mantienen su fuerte amistad aún después del drama. En 2011 tuvieron una reunion privada donde solo Geun Suk no pudo asistir. *Park Shin Hye fue rechazada de Boys Before Flowers por su apariencia de chica rica y Geun Suk rechazó protagonizar en dicho drama debido a que estaba grabando Beethoven Virus . *Lee Hong Ki reveló en tono juguetón que de ser posible cuando sea CEO reunirá a ANJELL para hacerlo una banda real. *Es el primer drama coreano "Creado por guionistas" (hermanas Hongs) el cual tiene sus propias versiones tanto en Taiwan como en Japon y con gran exito en ambas partes. *Se dijo que Geun Suk y Park Shin Hye tuvieron una relación amorosa, sin embargo Geun Suk lo nego diciendo que el no la veía como mujer sino como una buena amiga Audiencia Imagenes 603094_452875724778323_1029445880.jpg 61761_163645757118567_451130283_n.jpg 551292_163831043766705_169761776_n.jpg 16413_164167350399741_1999191271_n.jpg 23545_374152150770_5948347_n.jpg 24735_376292165770_5977869_n.jpg 24735_376292205770_4284683_n.jpg